dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jail Island
Ok I guess you need some proof, so this screen could be good, (nope it's not MY character xD) btw it comes from Jiva, i haven't tested that on another server, it's actually considered on the map as 'Astrub-Tofu place'. People who use "bots" or scam are sent here as punishment Delete I didn't delete this outright just in case there actually is a dev jail map, but I expect to see some convincing proof right quick. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 17:57, 18 July 2006 (UTC) : I checked (666,666), (-666,-666), (-666,666),(666,-666) and didn't see anything. --GrauGeist 06:23, 19 July 2006 (UTC) :: The place definitely exists. However, the article should be renamed, as User:Wishdragon suggests. I don't think Jail is the right name, because there's already an article by that name that refers to other in-game jails that have nothing to do with banning or GMs. I'm thinking GM Jail. --TaviRider 18:00, 27 July 2006 (UTC) hey it sounds fake to me since i am 99% sure the devs would use an 8 bit memory for the maps. in that case the highest map possible would be 255, 255. 666, 666 is impossible. i call for deletion. plus if it was an island it would probably have more than one map. -71.127.100.7 00:21, 19 July 2006 (UTC) : I don't buy the 8-bit argument, because A) you can scroll to much greater distances on the in-game map. I just went to -1000,-1000. B) High-level languages like SWF usually don't bother with optimizations like 8-bit integers, so all integers just use the machine-standard word. Still, I don't think the island exists either. I went to 666,666 on the map and didn't see anything. Also, why would the developers need to jail someone? They'd just suspend the account and send an email. --TaviRider 05:08, 19 July 2006 (UTC) I scrolled there, and when I put my mouse over it(666,666), it showed "Brakmar-Brakmarian" in the place where the name usually goes. One map to the side, nothing. Whispa I second that. --Looful (talk) 13:09, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Not sure if I'm using this correctly. Travel to 4, 17. Alignment: Brakmar - Brakmarian Coords on screen 666, 666. There's something to this... it's no prison though. The Facts, from an In Game Mod This island does exist. It is a jail island. It does exist at 666,666. Players who are transported there are unable to leave via recall, city potion, marriage teleport, or death. There is even a mod command that will instantly move a player to this map. I would suggest that this article be not deleted, but moved to Jail, the official name of this map. image:666-666_sml.png --wishdragon 09:15, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :Oh, and a quick note, that chest is just a prop, it does not open. --wishdragon 09:17, 27 July 2006 (UTC) 4,17 in Rushu's Amakna I just stumbled into 4,17 in Amakna on Rushu, the coordinates say 666,666, Brakmarian. ---- Mod Command What would the command be to be sent there? 666, 666 I'm right now at 666,666 and that island dont have a exit and i want to get out of there :/ uhhh guys it is there 666,666 theres no picture but it says alcatraz =](as in the prison) well on shika it says so on the map im not sure about other servers yes it aulsosays it on hyrkul 666,666 astrub-alkatraz